


So hurt underneath

by starxdame



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starxdame/pseuds/starxdame
Summary: I noticed that a scene is actually a scene from a movie. I seriously just noticed and hope no one will be against that.I'm going to say the name of the movie but I'm not gonna say which scene cause if you still haven't saw that movie, you better, it's brilliant ( Good Will Hunting )Hope you enjoyLet me know in the comments what you thinkMy first seriously posted ff in English





	So hurt underneath

Summer afternoon.  
You just finished your cinema night with you’re best friend, you gave her a lift home and now you’re driving to your mom’s bar ready to do the last shift but something on the road captures your attention, someone sitting on the sidewalk is shaking violently, in shock perhaps, you’re not sure if it’s who you really think it is, but those blonde curls look so, so familiar.  
Stopping the car on the other side of the road you walk toward the boy, lowering next to him and touching lightly his shoulder, he snaps and you see his bloody face, literal blood dropping from Billy’s chin, coloring his face in bright red, he’s so hurt, is still shaking even tho you can see him trying not to, he moves from your touch

“Billy, let me help” you move closer, he looks elsewhere and you’re sure his own weight is giving him trouble, but he still manages to get up and tries to walk away

“Fuck off” his voice is so low that it’s almost a murmur, you sigh, determinated you go to your car, turning it around and following him up close, he’s whimpering now, he tries to soffocate them but can’t completely, you open the passenger seat door

“I won’t leave you here like this, get in” he doesn’t even look in your direction and keeps walking

“Please get it!” you stop the car waiting for him to a least look at you

“Just drive away” his voice is low and it trembles a little, he keeps his gaze on the street

You won’t accept it, you jump out of your car, walk and stop in front of him  
“Billy” he has to look at you in the eyes if he really wants you to leave, you try to cup his cheek with one hand but he’s fast and grabs your wrist  
strongly  
“GO AWAY” he screams in your face, pulling you away, releasing from his grip, there's a quiet moment, you two look at each other, silent.  
He pulls you closer by the shirt and slowly crumbles against your body, grabbing both your hands he puts them one on each side of his neck breathing shakily, you pull him into you arms and hug him, not tight, afraid of hurting him, unfamiliar with him.

"Let's go" You lift his face up with your hands, pulling away from his body, you help him get inside the car.  
During the drive he keeps his head against the window, the sound of the rain starting to hit the glass makes it less quiet  
By the time we get to the bar it’s pouring, you two get it, you leave Billy in the kitchen for a moment while you talk to your mom, she says that if no one comes in, in less than an hour, you can close and clean up, the bar was so damn empty you almost found it comforting.  
She leaves, and you don't wait a second more before going back into the kitchen, he's sitting on the counter, fakes snaps the moment you open the door, he goes back to keeping his gaze low.  
Now, with the light hitting hard you can see the cuts and bruises, you take the emergency kit from a drawer, washing the blood and disinfecting the injures you try not to make any questions, despite your curiosity

“Why are you helping me?” he asks softly, he’s not demanding any answer, just asking politely

“Because someone messed you up pretty badly?”you could feel his eyes on you  
"What?" you ask smiling a little

“I’ve always been mean to you” he points out

“You’re mean to everybody, you’re kind of a dickhead” you chuckle a little, even tho you know it's true, but you can't help it, you can't hate him, not even because he's violent, something tells you you shouldn't, somehow can't  
“Then why are you taking care of me?” his voice breaks a little but he covers it up with a cough

“Because no one has been doing it” you sigh  
“And you don’t deserve being alone” you continue

“How would you know that?” His eyes on yours, someone still frightening  
“You were in the middle of a side w-” he interrupts you  
“No!…the other thing” he says raising his voice a little, you jump a little, caught by surprise  
“Because, Billy, you can try to be a prick how much you want but you’re so hurt underneath, and i can’t hate you for being this way” he’s shaking his head

“It’s not your fault” you say cupping his cheek and shaking your head too, he fall onto his feet, facing you, his look is so puzzling, you have no idea of what's he thinking of  
“It’s not your fault” you felt the need to say it again, making it clear

“Stop saying that” he spits out, starting to tremble  
“You’re just hurt, it can’t be your-” he snaps pushing you away

“You don’t know me, you don’t know it” he raises his voice, you try not to move back  
“You think you can protect yourself by staving off who want to help, but you’re wrong. You’ve become broken and It’s NOT your fault!”  
you both are breathing heavily there’s a moment of pure silence, not even a sound, then he grabs you and pushes himself roughly between your arms, holding you tight

“You’re not alone” you say stroking his hair gently, a big loud sob fills the sound space, and then some more, you’re getting emotional too but you try not to show it, for him.

His breath is not irregular anymore, his grip is not s strong as before, his body is calm now, no shaking, no nervous sweat.  
The moment you move, he steps away, violently rubbing his eyes

“Hey, hey no! This way my work goes back to being a mess” you pick up a tissue and clean some drops of blood on his cheekbone, grabbing one of his hands to stop him, he stares at you like a child, his lips unclosed, following every move you make with his big light puffy eyes

You smile a little and there’s his smirk  
“You certainly know how to clean my scratches but would you know how to treat me in b-”  
you cut him off, seeing where he’s going with his smirk and flirty voice, and his hands on your hips

“I’m not going to sleep-” he cuts you off this time, shusshing you  
“Oh but i don’t care” he scoffs and leans in, his lips less than a centimeter from yours, you were frighted the moment he got close, his words meant something rough, still, his eyes were soft, and his actions too. He waits and brushes his bottom lip with yours, you eliminate the space between you two in a second and moments later the kiss intensifies.

He clung his arms around your hips, he lifts you up and makes you sit on the counter he was sitting on earlier, his hands slowly caressing your body, his kisses lowering, first on your jaw then on the neck, your hand playing with his hair, with the other one you reach for one of his hands, he holds it as he caresses you cheek, you lick your lips while looking him in the eyes, he raises one of his eyebrow  
“mhh?” he moans  
“what?” you say softly and smiling brightly, biting your lip trying to stop

“This was my way of thank you but apparently there’s more, is there not?” he smirks

“Just shut up” you say rolling your eyes, still smiling  
“You don’t tell me what to do” he says slowly  
“You sure?” you joke, he nods  
“kiss me then” you say putting a hand on his chest, right when he’s about to connect with your lips, he holds back  
“Hold on” he says while thinking with his dorky face on, you laugh, leaning in and kissing him

“You’re quite distracted for just thanking me, aren’t you? Letting go such teasing challenge” you smirk a little  
“Now you shut up” he smiles, just before kissing you again and again, letting his hands caressing your cheeks

"Who's expecting more now, huh?" you joke, almost not being able to take his lips off of yours, having to back off  
"Still not me" he tries not to show a smile  
"You're such a bad liar" you say kissing his cheeks.  
In his head it sound's different, his dad's voice echoes saying that he can't lie, hide the truth. But you don’t know that, you can only imagine him zoning out, for some unknown reason. You get him back only by calling his name.

"Billy? Hey, are you alright?" he snaps into reality and nods, kissing your cheek  
"Yeah, just tired" you nod too, falling on your feet in front of him

"We could sleep here if you don’t mind, the thunderstorm got worst and-"  
you say looking out of the window, interrupted by his lips gently pressed on yours  
"Yeah, let's stay here" His face lights up a little as he smiles  
You murmur “Okay” while smiling, showing him the way to a little but comfortable sofa on the back of the bar.

He finds two blankets, wraps one around your body, falls on the sofa and drags you between his arms. After some time cuddling you grab the other blanket and try to cover him too, right after falling against his chest ready to sleep  
“Good Night” escapes your lips  
“Night angel” he says kissing your head

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that a scene is actually a scene from a movie. I seriously just noticed and hope no one will be against that.  
> I'm going to say the name of the movie but I'm not gonna say which scene cause if you still haven't saw that movie, you better, it's brilliant ( Good Will Hunting )
> 
> Hope you enjoy  
> Let me know in the comments what you think  
> My first seriously posted ff in English


End file.
